Dr Cox and the No Good, Very Bad Halloween Party
by Eliza Ghost
Summary: Jordan forces Dr. Cox to go to a Halloween party at J.D's apartment, and Dr. Cox does not like parties, especially holiday parties, nor overly cheerful mousse-haired idiots. And no matter what his son may say, he does NAWT like Casper. A humorous Halloween one shot involving most characters.


**A/N: Hi! I know it's early for a Halloween story, but who doesn't love Halloween? Well…hold onto that thought. Anyways, this little story was completely impromptu, I just wanted to test the waters for Scrubs. Rated K+ instead of K for a few swear words and such, but nothing too bad.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scrubs or either of the movies/shows mentioned here. **

Perry Cox swung his head. "C'mon, Jordan, we can take the kids and bail now without seeing these idiots." He had already taken the kids trick-or-treating. He did not want to go to a Halloween party. Hadn't he done enough for one day?

He didn't see the big deal about Halloween, he kept telling Jordan. He never went trick-or-treating as a kid and he turned out fine. Halloween was just an excuse for people to dress in dumb costumes and annoy people into giving them candy, a marketing ploy for stores to sell bad decorations, stale candy corn, and ridiculous get-ups. Not to mention the parties-he'd honestly rather get a root canal. Unfortunately, his dentist wasn't available today.

"Perry, we need to spend more time with other couples." Why did she always have to bring that up? Dr. Cox would be perfectly fine without seeing other couples; in fact, he'd prefer it. Didn't he deal with these people enough at Sacred Heart? "Now suck it up and have fun," she commanded.

"Suck it up, Perry," their son Jack mimicked his mother, earning her praise. At Dr. Cox's request, the little boy was dressed as a tiny pro baseball player, while their infant daughter, who Jordan had clearly dressed, was in an angel costume. Dr. Cox could only assume that his ex-wife-pretty-much-still-wife did that to annoy him.

Not even a full ten seconds after Jordan rang the bell, J.D opened the door, dressed as a pirate. Had he been standing there waiting for them or something? "Dr. Cox!" He was too damned happy. "Hey Jordan. And how are Jack and little baby J.D?" Every time J.D called their daughter by her initials, Dr. Cox just wanted to choke him a little bit. Her name was Jennifer Dylan, _not_ J.D.

"Jordan, please?" Perry gave her a final desperate look, completely ready to get back in the car and drive away.

"No." She turned back to J.D. "We are so glad you invited us!"

"Oh, yeah, no problem! I'm glad you could come." Of course he was. "Come on in."

The Cox family followed him into the small apartment, which had been decorated by what looked like two kindergarteners; meaning Turk and J.D clearly did most of it. "Wazzup, Dr. Cox?" Turk said with a cocky grin. Oh, god, not _two_ overly happy idiots. Misery may love company, but misery hates cheerful morons.

Luckily, Carla decided to come in before his annoyance alarm went off too much. "Good, you're here." She carefully set down Izzy, who was dressed as a princess, next to Sam in a playpen. Sam Dorian was either a dog or a bear, Dr. Cox wasn't sure (and didn't care).

"I was going to dress him as a parrot," J.D explained, "but then I thought that would be lame."

"Oh, not at all." Dr. Cox droned.

"Really, you thinks so? Because I still have the parrot costume in my closet, just in-"

"Newbie, there is nothing on earth I care less about. Except maybe the next Hugh Jackman movie, Dane Cook, the latest epidemic on the news, what you and Baldy talk about after you make love, what you think of me, really…really, just anything involving you. Anything at all-"

"Okay, big tall and scary, enough ranting," Carla cut him off. She turned to Jack Cox. "Did you get lots of candy?"

"So much," J.D said excitedly.

"Not you," Carla answered.

"What? I like candy."

"Who doesn't?" Turk added.

Dr. Cox looked up. "Kill me now. Please." Jordan lightly slapped him and told him to stop being dramatic before the door bell rang.

"That must be Elliot." The mousse-haired doctor walked to the door.

"Hey, everybody!" Elliot said, a huge smile tacked to her face. She was excited to see her friends, but seeing all the kids in costumes made her think about how she didn't have one. She made J.D agree to share Sam with her before she even agreed to come.

After everyone (save for the kids and a still pouting Dr. Cox),greeted Elliot, J.D pointed out the food table to her. As he turned back around, he bumped into a giant. "Ahh!" _Janitor. _"What are you doing here? And how do you know where I live?"

"It was on your file. Now move." He shoved his way past J.D, who was now thoroughly confused and concerned. Having an arch nemesis with keys to everything never played out in his favor. Never the less, he feared the janitor too much to kick him out.

"Well, well, if it isn't Dr. I-hate-everything." Janitor sauntered up to Cox. "Fancy seeing you here. I didn't know you were a fan of parties."

"Oh, he's not," Jordan assured Janitor.

"Well, I for one love Halloween parties," Elliot started. "One year I spent eighty dollars on a really elaborate witch costume. I even got my brother Barry's 'friend' to give me special effects make up. I had warts, and a big nose, and scraggly hair…and when I got to the party, the captain of the basketball team Ryan Jacobson asked where my costume was." Dr. Cox raised his eyebrows. "But that's not the point!" Her voice was getting higher. "You know what, just forget I said anything." She scurried away to go scoop up Sam.

"See, this is fun already." Jordan smiled. Dr. Cox groaned.

Turk's voice carried throughout the room. "Dude, check it out, the original Casper is on!"

"No way!" J.D said in an all too girlish manner. "Make room!" He threw himself down on the sofa.

Dr. Cox swiped his nose. "Now see, here I had been led to believe that there would be grown ups at this party." As he spoke, he could feel his son tugging at his sleeve.

"Daddy, you like Casper," Jack said. Jordan smirked. Oh, she was so going to use this against Perry later. Of course, Dr. Cox tried to deny this claim ("Jordan, you'd have to be delusional to believe that I would watch a kid's show about a lonely loser of a ghost."), but Jack was persistent. "You made us watch it when Mommy was gone."

Dr. Cox bent down to his son's level. "Now Jackie, I only watched that as a sacrifice for you and your sister," he said quietly.

"Nuh uh."

Dr. Cox nodded vigorously, to which Jordan replied "oh, for God's sake, Perry, you're arguing with a four year old. Go watch your little cartoon."

"It's okay, Perry," J.D said, "there's no shame in loving Casper."

The women were all smirking, with the Janitor and Turk thinking of smart remarks. "Now let's get one thing straight," Dr. Cox asserted before they had the chance, "I, Percival Ulysses Cox, do nawt now, nor have I heh-ever liked _Casper the Friendly Ghost_."

"You can deny it all you want." J.D have give his version of the cocky smile, "but we all know deep down inside that you love it. He's too darn loveable." Yep. This was hell.

"Remind me to add Casper to the list of things I care less about than your son's costume."

* * *

Dr. Cox was relieved when after four hours, Jordan decided that she was also sick of the idiots and that the kids needed to get some sleep. Once they got home, Perry put Jennifer in her crib and settled on Jack's bed with a book in hand. "How about this one, Jackie Boy?" He showed his son the cover of the book in his hand.

"No. A Halloween story."

"Alright. Once upon a time, there was a little boy named Charlie Brown-"

"Perry."

Dr. Cox turned around to face Jordan. "Look, Jackie, a witch!" The little boy giggled, making Perry feel successful. He and Jordan enjoyed teasing each other. It's just how they operated.

"Very funny. And Charlie Brown? I thought you hated kids movies."

"I said I hated _Casper_. I never said anything about _It's_ _the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown_." He offered a lopsided smile and turned back to their tired son.

"Here, let me help you with that story," Jordan said, taking a seat a chair in the corner. "Charlie Brown had a friend named Linus. Since it was Halloween, Linus was writing a letter to the Great Pumpkin…" Jack listened to Jordan intently with a sleepy smile, happy to have both his parents telling him a good story.

Looking at his ex-wife and oldest kid, Dr. Cox couldn't help but think that maybe Halloween wasn't all bad. He just couldn't admit it out loud.

**A/N: So, this isn't a master piece, like I said it was impromptu, but I hope it was cute and easy to follow, with not **_**too **_**much going on at once with all of those characters in one scene. I'd like to write another Scrubs story one day with more of a plot and less people talking at once, though I do think this was a relative success. I hope. Tell me what you think! Did I get the characters down alright? Maybe if people like this one, I'll write another someday. Thank you so much for reading, and please review! Reviews make the world go round.  
**


End file.
